Rosaniya, the Princess of Mirkwood
by NerdKenz01
Summary: The Elven King, Thranduil, has a sickly daughter that he would like to keep hidden from the dangers of the world, but when she is introduced to a band of thirteen dwarves...


Rosaniya silently walked through the corridors of the royal wing in order to sneak past her personal guard that her father assigned to her. She complained at first, but she has grown to like her bodyguard. The only reason she is trying to sneak past him is because it is a game of hide and seek in a way. Her bodyguard always found her each day and each day she would try new ways to avoid him.

She rounded a corner of the royal wing when she thought the coast was clear, but she instead ran face first into her armor clad bodyguard, Theodluin. He gave her a cheeky smiled as the princess pouted in an undignified way. "I found you, Princess."

"You totally cheated!" She huffed and he just laughed in response.

"Come," Theodluin said when he stopped laughing. "Your brother and Tauriel are about to depart."

"Already?" Rosaniya sighed. "Alright. Lead the way, Cheater."

"Do not get upset at me when it is Tauriel who taught me personally."

"Shush with your logic."

Theodluin just gave her a smile and led her to the gates of the Mirkwood palace. He saw both Tauriel and Prince Legolas talking to the King when Rosaniya ran up to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Tauriel! Make sure to watch my brother! He is reckless!"

"Hey!" Legolas huffed at the barely of age Princess. "I can take care of myself just fine!"

"What about last time when a spider scared you so bad you fell out of a tree and broke your arm?" The Princess sassed, which caused the rest of the guard and their father to chuckle.

"It didn't scare me! I was diverting it's attention!" Legolas blushed and pulled on his sister'a ear.

"Ada! Leggy is being mean to me!"

"Legolas stop being mean to your sister," Thranduil deadpanned. Legolas let his sister go at his father's request and glared at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rosaniya, act like a respectable young lady should." Rosaniya deflated at her father's words.

"Yes Ada..."

"As much fun this is," Tauriel interrupted. "We must get going."

"Bye Tauriel! Make sure you all come back unharmed!"

A chorus of 'Yes Princess' and 'We will' followed soon and with that, the Mirkwood Guard left the protection of the palace and entered the forest.

Rosaniya stared at the closed doors of the palace gate with fear lurking in her eyes and her father seemed to see it. "Come my daughter. I think I can spend some time with you."

The brightened up the Princess and she smiled at her father. She took her father's arm and followed him to her special garden with Theodluin following behind them.

Thranduil gave the guard a quick glance and gave a barely existent smile. He knew that the young guard had feelings for his daughter and those feelings were returned, but those two could never act on them. Maybe when Legolas and Tauriel returns then maybe they could give both of them a push in the right direction.

"Ada," Rosaniya said as they walked. "I finished that book about Hobbits."

"Oh? What did you think?"

"They are fascinating Ada! I even read some passages to Theodluin and he agreed with me! Hobbits eat seven meals a day, but in the drawings they are so small!"

"You read some passages to Theodluin?" Thranduil asked his daughter, who ignored him by explaining details about Hobbits she found interesting. The king of Mirkwood looked over at his daughter's personal guard, which caused Theodluin to look away and his face to turn red.

"Also," Rosaniya continued while her father was silently teasing Theodluin. "They might have the biggest feet in all of Arda, but they are very silent! Why, some people don't believe that Hobbots actual exist Ada! I would love to meet a Hobbot someday!"

"Hobbits rarely leave the Shire," Thranduil explained once they entered his daughter's garden. Rosaniya pouted ans sat on a bench that overlooked a small pond.

"I know... I was just thinking that..."

"No. You are not well enough to leave the walls of the palace and certainly not with the spiders."

"But...!"

"My word is final Rosaniya. If it was up to me then your brother wouldn't leave either." Thranduil explained calmly. He knew that getting upset with her would only cause her to push back against him and cause her to disobey him. She was like her mother in that aspect.

Rosaniya sighed and watched some ducklings swim around the pond after their nana in response to her ada's order. He was always protective of her ever since Nana died all those years ago, adding her frail body to the mix was a recipe for disaster. In all honesty, she's surprised he even lets her out of the confides of her bedroom. If it wasn't for Tauriel and Theodluin then she would have no friends.

"Cheer up, Phêl zîrân," Thranduil said as he took a seat next to his daughter. "I only do this to keep you safe."

"But Ada I want to leave the palace walls! I want to see Laketown! The ruins of Dale! To actually see Rivendell!" Rosaniya exclaimed to her father. "You and Legolas always travel and I always get left behind!"

"Calm down Rosaniya, before your cough comes back."

"Stop treating me like a child!" She snapped and jumped to her feet. "I am of age and yet you and Legolas treat me like I am nothing more than an elfing!"

"The way you are acting right now, only proves that you are an elfling! You will not leave the confides of this palace!"

Rosaniya just huffed in annoyance and stomped to her room with Theodluin following after her like a dog with his tail between his legs. "I am not a child! I am of marrying age!"

"He only wants what is best for you." Theodluin tried to calm down the irate princess and it worked, somewhat.

"I know, but he is only making me miserable! If I didn't have you, Tauriel, or Leggy then I would have no friends! No one wants to play with the sickly princess in fear of her father's wrath."

"Princess," Theodluin whispered and put a hand on her shoulder. She just shrugged it off and retreated into her chambers, leaving the guard at the front of her door.

Theodluin sighed and leaned against the heavy, wooden, oak door. 'I wish I could take you on adventures, but am I willing to risk my position with your father? If I anger then surely he will release me of my duties watching you..."


End file.
